


Wake Up Call

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Play, Community: mcsheplets, Fingerfucking, M/M, Porn, Sleepy Sex, bottom!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wakes John up with his fingers.  Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> RL distracted me and the due date snuck up on me today. Please forgive the rush and feel free to point out any glaring errors. Thanks and enjoy the show. ;)

It was the pressure of the third finger slipping inside of him that woke John up. He was already slick and loose and apparently still open enough from the night before that he'd slept through the preliminaries. Or maybe Rodney had skipped straight to three fingers without the prep, but John would have doubted it - if he'd been awake enough to wonder - because he was already more than half hard before he was fully aware of what was going on. John rolled a little further onto his belly to give Rodney more room to play. 

Rodney slid his thick, blunt fingers in and out of John in long, slow slides, occasionally twisting them around to rub lightly against John's prostate - just often enough to keep John from drifting back to sleep when the rhythm became too familiar and soothing. When a fourth finger joined in with no sign of John ever getting Rodney's dick inside of him, John roused himself enough to protest.

"Rodney?" he muttered, still half asleep.

The fingers inside him stilled for only a moment before they resumed their slow torturous tease. "Yes, John?"

"You gonna fuck me?" John asked, rocking his hips enough to push back on Rodney's thrusting fingers. "Or were you just going to play all day?"

Rodney stroked two of his fingers over the magical bundle of nerves that made John bless the day he was born both male and gay. "Hmmm," Rodney hummed. "I was going to fuck you awake, but you woke up early. And I thought maybe you were enjoying me playing with you." He twisted his fingers inside of John again, "I thought maybe you wanted to get off like this."

John considered it. Even still relaxed and drifting closer to sleep than awake, he could probably get off on Rodney's fingers alone. But Rodney had a mission, and John loved it when Rodney had a mission. "No" John finally mumbled into his pillow, arm flailing behind himself in search of Rodney. "Don't wanna leave you hanging."

Rodney huffed. "How very generous of you."

John grinned. "That's me. Magnanimous."

Rodney chuckled and pulled his fingers out with a slick slide, but before John could do more than whimper in protest, Rodney rolled them onto their sides, pressing John's back against his chest and lining his cock up with the crease of John's ass. John felt the blunt head of Rodney's cock pressed against his opening. "Generosity should be rewarded," he said into the shell of John's ear.

Then he pushed forward, sliding into John in one long motion and holding there until John was whining shamelessly and rocking back to encourage some friction. Rodney waited until John said, "Rodney, move," before pulling all the way out even slower than he'd pushed in. He paused and then slid back in with a slow, even roll of his hips.

John sighed happily and wiggled his ass like a content cat just to feel Rodney's amused smile against the back of his neck. They continued like for what John was sure was hours, with Rodney pulling all the way out and pressing back in slow and steady. John was almost totally relaxed, not even the pressure building in his balls felt urgent, and he was in no hurry to chase his orgasm, content to let Rodney bring them both there in good time. 

Which was why John was almost surprised when it finally rolled over him, rushing out on a surprised moan with Rodney's hands stroking down his belly and over his balls gently. Dimly, John was aware of Rodney swelling and spurting inside of him as he found his own release. 

Rodney's hands continued to roam over John's body, gentling them both down until John's breathing and heart beat were back under control. "John," Rodney said, sounding tired and satisfied, into the back of John's neck.

"Shhhh," John whispered back, "I'm trying to sleep."

Rodney's answering laugh was soft and sleepy, and John couldn't wait to wake him back up.


End file.
